


Les petits brasiers

by HBOWarrior



Category: Les Casseurs Flowters (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 06:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20148817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HBOWarrior/pseuds/HBOWarrior
Summary: A 45 ans, OrelSan est toujours un cador du rap. Lors d'une interview, une journaliste lui demande quel est son secret.





	Les petits brasiers

**Author's Note:**

> OS fluff et un poil niais, sans pression ! Enjoy =)

— OrelSan, j'ai une question un peu hors-sujet pour vous.

Le regard acéré et faussement avenant de la journaliste ne le met pas du tout à l'aise. Aurélien a passé les dix dernières minutes à espérer que cette interview se termine au plus vite. Il n'aime pas particulièrement être en plateau télé, encore moins lorsqu'une bande de guignols pédants le dévisage comme un monstre de foire. C'est de la faute d'Ablaye s'il est coincé entre une fausse blonde qui se prend pour la prochaine lauréate du Pulitzer, et un vieux barbu au faciès ennuyeux qui ne semble pas savoir ce qu'il fiche ici. Aucun spécialiste musical... Mais l'émission sera diffusée aux heures de grande écoute, alors Aurélien se plie à l'exercice, mains crispées sur ses cuisses, seul signe de son malaise.

— Je vous écoute... répond-il dans un sourire crispé.

— Qu'est-ce qui vous motive autant, dans votre carrière, dans votre vie ? Vous « rappez » avec passion, vous êtes très investi...

Orel n'aime pas la façon dont la journaliste mime les guillemets quand elle parle de rap, comme si cette sous-culture n'était pas assez digne pour cette tablée de faux intellectuels qui se pensent branchés parce qu'ils reçoivent un cador du hip-hop francophone.

— Bah, la musique, c'est ce que je fais de mieux...

— Non, je veux dire... Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose en particulier qui vous pousse à vous dépasser, qui vous inspire à tel point que sans cette chose, vous n'êtes plus vraiment OrelSan ?

— On part sur un débat métaphysique ! s'exclame le présentateur, à l'autre bout de la grande table, sous les rires des chroniqueurs et du public.

— Oui je sais, ma question paraît un peu étrange, mais j'essaie de comprendre, enchaîne la femme. Vous connaissez certainement le modèle du triangle du feu. Pour avoir un feu, il nous faut un combustible, un comburant et de la chaleur. Je trouve que c'est pareil en art. Pour que la passion brûle toujours, il faut bien quelque chose en particulier. Quel est votre secret, OrelSan ?

Aurélien se perd un instant dans ses réflexions. La question est alambiquée, mais pertinente et plutôt intéressante, à vrai dire. Autour de lui, les chroniqueurs débattent de la légitimité de cette interrogation en riant.

— Je suppose que la réponse, c'est le travail acharné, déclare Orel, une moue un poil sceptique sur le visage.

— Oui enfin ça c'est la réponse du premier de la classe, raille la femme. Le succès, l'argent... ça motive, aussi, non ? Après tout, vous avez... (elle regarde rapidement dans ses notes) ... 45 ans, c'est ça ? Et vous continuez à produire des tubes, à faire des tournées...

— Ouais, je vais pas dire que le succès et l'argent c'est pas motivant, soupire Aurélien avec dépit. Mais c'est surtout ma passion pour la musique...

— Mais justement ! insiste la journaliste. Qu'est-ce qui motive cette passion ? Faites-nous rêver, un peu ! On va tous être déçus si vous nous dites qu'il n'y a rien de plus motivant que le travail. Je ne sais pas, moi... est-ce que ce travail acharné vient d'une promesse d'enfant ? D'une promesse à quelqu'un ? De l'envie de rendre fière une personne ? Ou est-ce juste pour satisfaire votre égo, finalement ?

Cette fois, Aurélien se racle discrètement la gorge. Cette femme a vu juste, en quelque sorte. Rien à voir avec son égo. Bon, il ne va pas se mentir, réussir sa carrière dans le rap et perdurer comme il le fait depuis des décennies, c'est quelque chose d'assez incroyable et satisfaisant.

Mais, bien sûr, il y a autre chose. Orel a bel et bien son propre triangle du feu depuis bientôt trente ans. Son combustible, c'est sa passion pour la musique et pour le travail bien fait... Son comburant, c'est la personne qui partage sa vie depuis des années et qui le pousse à se dépasser sans cesse. Et sa chaleur, son énergie, il la puise dans l'amour que sa moitié lui porte sans jamais faillir, malgré les difficultés, les échecs, les engueulades...

Un petit sourire tendre illumine un instant ses yeux alors que les gens autour de lui parlent sans qu'il les entende.

Ce n'est pas un feu éternel qui brûle en lui, se dit-il. C'est une succession de petits brasiers à chaque première fois. Chaque fois que la vie a fait en sorte de le surprendre. Chaque fois qu'il est entré en terre inconnue et qu'il s'est dit que rien que pour ça, rien que pour ressentir ces petits bonheurs et ces grandes joies, il se dépasserait. Pas que pour lui, mais pour _eux deux_.

Ça a commencé lors de leur première rencontre. Incongrue et un peu étrange, comme le sera leur amitié plus tard. Le sourire d'Aurélien s'élargit lorsqu'il y repense. À l'instant même où il est entré dans ce skateshop et qu'il a croisé le regard de Guillaume, il a su que sa vie ne serait pas du tout comme il l'avait imaginé alors.

Premier contact : une vanne, un sourire et tout d'un coup, une promesse d'amitié longue durée. À la suite de ça, il ne leur a fallu que quelques mois pour le comprendre, lorsque Guillaume a posé ses affaires chez Aurélien « juste pour une nuit », et qu'il n'est jamais reparti.

La première fois qu'Aurélien est tombé amoureux de Guillaume... Il lui a aussi fallu quelques mois de plus pour le comprendre. Mais le sentiment était bien là, ancré au fin fond de son âme, indélogeable. Il est d'abord tombé amoureux de ce sourire que Gringe ne réserve qu'à lui. Un sourire d'une profonde tendresse ; d'une affection mêlée d'admiration qui fait perdre tous ces moyens au plus jeune.

Plus tard, Orel a demandé à Gringe à quel moment ce dernier s'est rendu compte qu'il était lui aussi amoureux de son meilleur ami. Sa réponse a conforté Aurélien dans l'idée qu'il passerait le reste de sa vie avec lui :

« La première fois que je t'ai vu, c'est comme si j'étais enfin complet. »

_Le coup de foudre_.

Ils ont mis du temps à se l'avouer. À dépasser leurs appréhensions, à comprendre que ce n'était pas juste une de ces amitiés si rares et fortes comme il en existe une sur un million, mais bel et bien de l'amour pur.

Tout comme ils ont mis du temps à sauter le pas. Premier baiser, première dispute de couple, première nuit d'amour, première fois chez Ikea...

Tous ces petits brasiers qui ont permis à Aurélien de tomber encore et encore amoureux de Guillaume. Même pendant leurs coups durs, même lorsqu'ils se disputaient si violemment qu'ils se séparaient pendant plusieurs jours. Mais le manque de l'autre était trop fort, trop douloureux, et ils revenaient l'un vers l'autre, continuant de se reprocher tout un tas de futilités qui se noyaient bien vite dans des baisers passionnés, des caresses empressées, des « _je t'aime connard_ » « _on est nuls..._ »_ ... _« _ouais mais on est nuls ensemble et on s'aime quand même _»_._

— ... On a perdu notre invité, je crois, plaisante un type en chemise bleue à quelques places d'Orel, qui papillonne un instant des yeux.

— Non, non, je suis là, sourit-il. Je réfléchissais à comment j'allais répondre à votre collègue. En fait, je crois que ce qui me pousse à me dépasser, c'est le fait de savoir que derrière tout ça, j'ai l'assurance d'une vie normale, avec ma famille et mes amis. D'un côté y a OrelSan et son rêve d'ado de vivre de la musique et de s'éclater, et de l'autre, Aurélien, qui rentre chez lui après une journée de taff et qui fait des trucs comme les gens normaux, quoi.

— C'est limite décevant, comme réponse, rit la journaliste. Et ils font quoi, les gens normaux ?

— Bah j'sais pas... Qu'est-ce que vous faites, vous, quand vous rentrez chez vous ?

La tablée de chroniqueurs se marre et le public applaudit ce petit clash déguisé. La journaliste, loin de se démonter, offre un sourire indulgent au rappeur.

— Donc quand vous rentrez chez vous, vous ne menez pas la grande vie ?

— La grande vie c'est quoi pour vous ? répond du tac au tac Orel. Faire des fêtes démesurées dans une villa pleine de célébrités, se bourrer la gueule et prendre des rails de coke sur le cul de putes thaïlandaises ? Vous attendez que je vous raconte ça ?

Cette fois, la journaliste perd un peu de sa superbe. Aurélien n'a pas sorti ça méchamment, au contraire. Un sourire en coin ne quitte plus ses lèvres, et il la fixe avec défi.

— C'est un peu le mythe de la rockstar... bredouille la femme.

— Ouais. Et c'est avéré, mais j'fais pas ça tous les weekends, dit Orel d'un air un poil narquois. J'aime bien de temps en temps me poser tranquille chez moi et juste profiter d'être avec les gens que j'aime, quoi.

— Vous menez une vie de famille somme toute normale, conclut un des chroniqueurs en souriant.

— Et c'est aussi appréciable, enchaîne la journaliste pour se rattraper. Ça casse un peu le mythe du rappeur badboy. Rentrer chez soi après un gros concert, et retrouver sa petite femme, tout ça...

Tout le monde autour de la journaliste se met à rire et à lui lancer des regards désabusés. Aurélien se mord un instant la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas en faire de même. Son regard se perd un instant vers les coulisses, desquels Ablaye et Guillaume l'observent en se retenant eux aussi d'éclater de rire.

— Ouais, répond Orel. J'aime bien retrouver ma petite femme à barbe d'un mètre quatre-vingt-dix, en rentrant à la maison le soir.

Lorsque la journaliste comprend sa bourde, elle se confond en excuses, ce qui ne fait qu'alimenter l'hilarité générale.

Plus tard, une fois le tournage bouclé, Orel rejoint les coulisses tandis qu'Ablaye part discuter avec le producteur de l'émission.

Le rappeur se dirige vers Guillaume, qui lui envoie un sourire canaille, et il se glisse dans ses bras en le gratifiant d'un rapide baiser sur les lèvres.

— Tu t'en es bien sorti, finalement, déclare Gringe en plongeant son regard dans celui de son homme, qui le contemple avec amour.

Aurélien adore les petites rides qui ont élu domicile au coin de ses yeux, et les quelques mèches poivre et sel parsemant ses cheveux qui tombent sur son front. Le plus jeune y passe ses doigts, comme il le fait souvent. Ces premiers signes de vieillesse le rendent étrangement heureux... Il a connu Gringe jeune ; ils ont grandi et évolué ensemble... Ces marques du temps sont la récompense de nombreuses années de vie commune, et Orel les adore.

Il embrasse encore les lèvres tentatrices avant de se reculer et de passer ses bras autour du cou de Guillaume.

— Ouais, j'avais quand même hâte que ça se termine.

— Du coup, ta motivation de rappeur, c'est le travail acharné ? lâche Guillaume, taquin.

Aurélien lève les yeux au ciel avant de sourire.

— Tu sais très bien que c'est toi, ma motivation.

Gringe lui rend son sourire et resserre un peu plus son étreinte.

— À quel moment on est devenus aussi niais ?

— J'sais pas, j'crois qu'on l'a toujours été...

— Possible... Et que dirais-tu de rentrer à la maison pour honorer ta petite femme et lui montrer à quel point ta passion est dévorante ?

Les deux hommes se mettent à rire et s'embrassent encore, au milieu d'un couloir bondé, comme si plus rien n'avait d'importance. Un « _je t'aime_ » murmuré à l'unisson plus tard, les deux rappeurs quittent les studios main dans la main pour retourner à leur vie pas tout à fait banale.

Leur vie à deux.


End file.
